


Missed You

by Odalis88



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Fun One-Shot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odalis88/pseuds/Odalis88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir get reacquainted after a long business trip - five days is just too long to be without your heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClauFeltonBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/gifts).



> Even though I know Clau has already read this on LiveJournal, I thought I'd end the night on a high note. I've been wanting to go back and update this little one-shot and have enjoyed doing so immensely. 
> 
> Have a fabulous weekend! I hope this makes ClauFeltonBlack's day a little less sucky ;)

I hated every second we were forced apart. I hadn’t seen him for the better part of a week and in the desperation that parting caused, I barely gave him time to close and lock the door before I was on him.

My tongue thrust into his mouth. The shock of my sudden assault must have momentarily stunned him, but he caught up quickly. He fumbled with the front door while my fingers fought his belt buckle.

I had just flung it to the floor when he pinned me to the entry-way wall. His strength aroused me to no end as I wrapped both legs around his waist and he held me up with nothing more than the power of his arms. And I’m not _little_. Well, perhaps compared to him, but everyone is dwarfed by a mountain.

“I want you inside me,” I demanded. Five days may not seem like an extraordinarily long time, but for us it’s longer than eternity.

“You sure know how to romance a guy. No foreplay? Are we animals?” He teased me, dimples out in full force. Well, _I_ could tease too – and not nicely at the moment, given how extremely hard-up I was.

“There are people who _do_ want to fuck me. If you’re not gonna, I’ll just call someone else.”

My words elicited the expected reaction. His grip on me tightened almost to the point of pain and he rubbed his thigh against my swollen sex. “ _Who?_ Is it fucking Castus? I’ll rip off his balls if he touches you.”

“Then take me!” In the bedroom, on the dining room table, over the back of the couch, on the stairs – the latter would be uncomfortable, but I didn’t care so long as I felt him crushing me.

His whiskers burned a trail down the side of my face and neck while he reached beneath the hem of my shirt to stroke my chest, fingers honing in on my nipples that tightened at his touch. I continued my work on his pants until I finally freed his beautiful cock.

He growled low in his throat. I _adored_ that sound. He lowered my feet to the floor, stepped away from me, and stripped me of my clothes, probably ripping my t-shirt a little in the process – but I wasn’t that attached to it anyway. Then I felt the wind knock out of me when he hefted me over his shoulder. I would kill him if he carried me in public, but I privately loved when he went cave-man on me.

As we began our ascent up the stairs, I realized he was taking me to the furthest possible fucking-location: our bedroom. “Hurry!” As far as I was concerned, any second he was not inside of me, was a second severely wasted.

Rather than quicken his pace or verbally respond, he rubbed my bare backside, thus ensuring my thought process would be sufficiently disrupted. As he stroked down my crease, I attempted to widen my legs, but the arm he used to carry me prevented it.

“I’ve missed you,” he murmured.

“I can’t tell who you’re talking to, me or my ass.”

He laughed heartily. “I missed you too, Nasir.”

After what seemed like light-years, he dumped me onto our king-sized bed. He flung off his shirt and pants in record time and started searching the bedside cabinet drawer for lube.

“Do you really think,” I asked as I pulled him on top of me, my fingers finding and tracing that raised, slightly curved scar above his heart, “That I’ve not been thinking about this moment all week, counting the seconds until you got back?” I bit and whispered into his ear, “I have already prepared myself for you.”

“Fuck!” Fingers trailed down my body and felt my entrance, cursing again at his discovery. He got off me and grabbed my ankles, pulling my legs up into the air until my torso was almost completely vertical, then dropped my knees on either side of my head. My ass was now completely open to his whims and he stared down at me passionately.

“I would have loved to see you putting this inside you. You need something in here, don’t you? Filling you?” His fingers traced the flared end of the plug, then took hold of the base and twisted it. I cried out and clutched at his thigh as he pulled it excruciatingly slowly out of my body, pausing when I was stretched around the widest part of it.

“I only need you. Kiss me,” I commanded.

He finally pulled out the plug, temporarily ending my agony, before laying me out flat on the bed once more. I took advantage of his position when he leaned over to kiss me to grab a fistful of his hair and pull his head back.

“If you don’t fuck me now, I’m going to take matters into my own hands.”

“Pushy, pushy,” he pretended to grumble, but I could tell that he was as lost to passion as I was.

He spooned me from behind, lifted my left leg, and thrust into my loosened hole until he was fully inside me. We sighed simultaneously. I felt like I could finally breathe again, like I knew now that him coming back wasn’t a fantasy, but reality.

Which I knew was _stupid_. I had known he was home the moment he came through the door, the problem was, absent him in it, this place _wasn’t_ home.

After the hurried and frenzied rush to jump each other’s bones, once we were joined, our love-making became slow and sensual rather than hasty and sloppy. I never wanted it to end, but I did want to see him.

“I want to ride you.”

He gently nipped the back of my shoulder with his teeth before pulling out and reclining on his back. I wasted no time in straddling his hips and impaling myself once again on his cock. Hands braced on his huge, muscular chest, I stared into his green eyes as we moved in perfect synchronization with each other.

“I missed you,” he repeated, gazing up at me with lust-darkened eyes.

I paused my thrusts for a moment so I could lean down and kiss him, speaking softly into his mouth, “I missed you so much it hurt. Never leave me again.”

“Never,” he promised. But in the back of my mind, I knew the truth. He had no control over where his job took him. He might be with me for two months, or they could send him away as soon as next weekend.

I didn’t want to think about that while we were joined so intimately; every moment we were like this was a moment to be treasured. I even craved the mundane with him, eating breakfast, brushing our teeth, or fighting good-naturedly over a story we’d seen on the news. I had it so bad for this man that I almost couldn’t stand it, but it was completely okay that I felt that way because he felt exactly the same for me. He was the one person in all the world who had never hurt me and who I could trust never would.

There’d be a time later to draw it out, we both enjoyed edging the other until they were blind to everything but the throbbing need to release, but I just wanted to sleep with him curled around me and be comforted by his protective strength.

He knew me so well and could tell when my momentum changed subtly; his hand found my leaking cock and stroked me in time to my thrusts. Two, three, four tugs and I was lost in my climax. He continued to pump his hips, carrying me through until the last tremors of my orgasm drained out of me, then he followed me into bliss, my body milking his cock.

I collapsed onto his broad chest, but he didn’t complain. Fingers massaged my scalp and absently brushed my long hair away from my face.

“I received a new assignment before I got home,” he said softly.

“ _What?_ So soon? You literally just said you’d never leave me again, but I guess you’ll say anything during sex!”

“Babe,” he sounded amused but also terribly sleepy. “I was made regional manager. Won’t have to travel around anymore.”

“Oh! Congratulations!” I lifted my head a fraction to look at him. I wanted to make a bigger deal out of this since it was the best news I’d heard all year, but I could tell that it was taking all his energy to simply keep his eyes open. “We’ll celebrate tomorrow once you’ve gotten over your jet lag.”

I rested my head against his chest again, letting the sounds of his breathing soothe me. The closer he got to sleep, the deeper and more steady it became. Then, when I was sure he was on the brink of unconsciousness, he mumbled, “You are my heart. Love you so much.”

I smiled. “And you are my heart right back,” I responded, even though he had already succumbed to slumber.


End file.
